


Lint

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Just a bit of silly humor!





	

Lint

 

Heero stepped out of the shower onto the bathmat and reached for his favorite cobalt blue towel. Actually he had several of them. When he had first seen the dark blue towels at the ShopsMart he couldn't resist buying a few. It was one of the first impulse buys he had ever made. Usually Heero made out a detailed list for everyone in the safehouse, including sizes of every item, and stuck to the list as if it were sacred. It drove Duo nuts. 

That reminded Heero that Duo had also complained about the new towels leaving so much lint in the dryer filter. He raised the towel to his face and brushed the softness against his cheek. He didn't notice any lint. Maybe it only came out in the dryer. Shrugging, he continued to dry himself, then wrapped the towel around his waist to head down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Duo. He was opening his underwear drawer when a furtive 'click' behind him spun him in his tracks. 

Duo was leaning against the now-closed door, a playful smile on his face.

"Do you have to do that?" Heero glared at him. 

Duo raised one eyebrow. "Do what?" He slowly approached Heero, like a lion stalking its prey. "I'm just taking advantage of an unexpected opportunity."

Heero scowled, trying not to look as intrigued as he felt. "What opportunity?"

Duo reached out and gently removed the towel. He leaned forward, his breath brushed lightly against Heero's neck, but otherwise he didn't touch him.

"Why, the opportunity to share some quality time with my boyfriend and maybe have a little something sweet before supper."

Heero shivered as Duo seemed to linger on the word "sweet" and his breath caressed Heero's exposed neck and chest, then traveled lower. Heero put his hands behind him to grip the dresser as Duo took his hardening cock into his warm mouth. 

Duo pulled away for a second and Heero glanced down to see Duo using his fingers to take something unseen off his tongue. Duo looked up and gave Heero an apologetic smile before returning to his mission with obvious gusto. A few seconds later he again stopped, this time using his fingers to swipe at his tongue a little more forcefully.

"Jeez, Heero, did you hafta use that towel?"

"Baka," Heero snorted, "I've never noticed any lint from this towel."

Duo shrugged, "Well, if there's any more I'm gonna get another washcloth and wash the damn thing again myself!" He snorted and grinned at Heero's annoyed look, then bent to his task again. Heero was beginning to wonder if he would be able to sustain his ardor. After all, having someone make a "yuck" face during such an intimate moment wasn't exactly an ego-booster.

Sure enough, Duo stopped once again. "Thowy, Heewo," he managed to lisp around his fingers as he pulled another piece of lint off his tongue. "I'll go get a wet cloth."

Duo swiped at his tongue again as he opened the door and proceeded down the hall. "God, I hate lint dick!" Heero heard him mutter.

Heero looked up and froze as he saw a startled Trowa outside the door.

He scowled at Trowa. "He said *lint!*"

Trowa raised one perfect eyebrow as his eyes flicked over Heero's naked form.

"Of course," he said impassively, much to Heero's chagrin, and continued down the hall.

The end.


End file.
